


The danger noodle says self care

by Just_Another_Weirdo



Series: The things I do for love [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Could be seen as romantic, Gen, Janus says self care, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, Overworking Logic | Logan Sanders, Snake boi helps him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Weirdo/pseuds/Just_Another_Weirdo
Summary: Logan feels like shit. Because he hasn't worked at all. And now he can't focus. And it's all his fault.Meanwhile our snek boi says self care.Aka:Me projecting on Logan and Janus at the same time 'cause I can and I will.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: The things I do for love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727602
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	The danger noodle says self care

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm unable to work on my homework or my projects. And I haven't done anything the whole day. I'm feeling better now, after this and drinking and calling my friends (they didn't give me a choice, those bastards).
> 
> I still have to do my history writing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Logan felt like shit. Like utter useless shit. Like that dry shit you see on the street that someone stepped on. That’s how he felt.

Of course, if you asked Logan, he’d denny this entirely.

He had woken up late, for starters. Then he’d had breakfast. And decided that he wanted to check his email before doing work.

Somehow, he ended scrolling through the internet for hours. Finishing zero per cent of his work. He’d eaten with the rest, mindlessly chatting with the others.

Then he’d gone back to his room ready to continue working.

And he’d spent three hours doing absolutely nothing. He wasted his time.

When he realised, it was almost six o’clock and he had done nothing of what he had planned to do.

So he cursed, getting up from bed and moving to is desk. He flipped through his agenda, checking what he had to do. It was too much for just a few hours.

He started, soon realizing that he wasn’t able to form coherent thoughts as he read. He spent half an hour on the same paragraph before he gave up and moved to another task, only to find out that he couldn’t focus either. For an hour and a bit he tried to do something, anything, but everything was too much.

After what felt as hours, Logan gave up completely, resting his head with a bump on his desk.

“Someone’s definitively stressed…” He heard a voice from his door. He turned to face _~~Dec~~_ Janus. The lying side looked at him with a mixture of concern and amusement.

“I am an incompetent swine. I should be working” Logan groaned pushing himself away from his desk.

Janus tsked. “Falsehood” he mimicked Logan’s voice. “Don’t lie, that’s my job. What’s the problem?”

“Can’t focus. On anything.” He gestured to his desk. “I feel tired but I haven’t done anything to feel this way.”

Janus took a look at the room. You’d expect it to be organized, it being Logan’s, but it wasn’t. “Please tell me you’re hydrated…” He said, remembering that time Virgil had shouted ‘hydrate or diedrate’ at Roman while throwing a bottle at him.

“My bottle ran out” Logan pointed at an empty bottle that laid in the middle of the chaos.

“Ok, you’re coming with me.” Janus said, nudging Logan so he stood up. Not even the logical trait could sit straight. “We’re getting you water and a snack and then we’re definitively not watching Buzzfeed unsolved with Virgil.” He paused, waiting for Logan to move. He didn’t.

“I have work to do” Logan said, not budging.

“But you’re not doing it.” Janus pointed out, gesturing to Logan’s desk. “The things I have to do for love…” He grabbed Logan as a potato sack and started walking out of the room. “Self care, bitch.”

Logan adjusted his glasses so they didn’t fall off. “Eloquent.” He said, although he didn’t make any attempts to be released of Janus’s grip.

“Eloquent indeed, bitch” Janus agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I have to do work now. Someone help me with that...


End file.
